


Raceplay: White on Indian (feather) Compilation

by WhiteRam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ageplay, Bestiality, Incest, Raceplay, Rimming, Watersports/Golden Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRam/pseuds/WhiteRam
Summary: A collection of posts from my old raceplay tumblr that I felt could stand on their own minus the picture. Consider this a collection of raceplay flash fiction, of sorts. This collects stories with an explicit white male on indian (feather) female, with some incest, gay and bestiality selections, as well as urination and other lesser taboos. There is some ageplay/shota/loli adjacent content, however I tried to keep these elements subtle so as to avoid getting my tumblr deleted which proved pointless as tumblr deleted my blog 4 times in the month leading up to them banning all adult content.





	Raceplay: White on Indian (feather) Compilation

Chieftess Gushing River had been the last hope for her people, but now with her forces routed and her tribe planted firmly in a reservation, she found herself in the sticky situation of being the local Union military bases bondage whore, once a week trading her body for food and medicine for the tribe. She would try to stay strong for her people, to try and hide the arousal, the hunger, that was beginning to burn inside her with each thrust of the conquering white cock. Unfortunately for her, but to the amusement of her captors, a wet cunt tells no lies…

____

The trade was supposed to be simple.

She’d let the white mercenaries use her body, and return they’d give her the firewater all the men in her tribe had become addicted to, in particular her father, the once proud chief.

Of course, she’d forgotten to ask for the bottle along with the firewater itself.

But the mercenaries weren’t totally cruel. They even offered to help her get it back to her father. Sure, their method was a little unusual, but they were sure it would do the trick. Not that Indian Princess Tender Puma had much say in the matter. Before she knew it, she was back face down on the ground, her cunt still leaking the loads of white cum the white men had just put there, as another white man shoved the long end of a whiskey bottle up her ass. By this point however, she was far too fucked senseless to care. After all, how was this any more degrading than when the white men had forced her to rim their assholes only an hour earlier? This was but one more tribulation before she could get the precious firewater back to her father.

And get it back she did.

Not without some trying of course. The soldiers had taken her clothes, and she had to make extra sure to keep her asshole nice and clenched, which was already sore from the poundings she had received earlier. In the back of her mind she must of realized that her ass hole must’ve still contained some of the white men’s cum, which in turn must’ve further tainted the whiskey, but she didn’t care, she had come this far, and was determined to finish the task her father had set for her.

It turned out, her father didn’t care much either. When his daughter managed to finally stutter out in embarrassment just where the white men had forced her to carry the firewater, he didn’t waste a moment hesitating.

In fact, the chief shoved his face right into his daughter’s still exposed ass and began lapping madly as his daughter finally released her tortured bowels, and let the cum laced whiskey flow free from her anus. Tender Puma began to cry, but she began to laugh too. It was all such an absurd affair. She found her respect for her father, which had once been so great that she whored herself out for his addiction, began to melt away, to be replaced only with a sense of great pity mixed with disgust at what her once proud race, which had ruled the plains from coast to coast, had fallen to.

And so she continued her arrangement with the white roughnecks day after day, but each time her motivation slowly shifted. Slowly but surely, her cunt would begin to wet itself in anticipation each day before she reached the white encampment, her very subconscious eager for the conquering that was about to take place, and each night she crawled back to the reservation, ass full of cum and whiskey, which her decrepit father lovingly drank out of her ass.

Before long any any sense of time or decency left her, as her tribe fell more and more into degeneracy around her, as she herself found herself becoming more and more the willing semen urinal of the white soldiers. Everyday, it was the same. She let the men empty their bladders into her mouth before dutifully cleaning their cocks and asses for the depravity that was to come, a continuous threeway white spitroast, each of her wholes reduced to a pressure valve for pent up white cocks to blow steam (and cum) into, with any thought to her pleasure, or even humanity, becoming nearly nonexistent on the part of the men. Not that was necessary for her to cum.

The princess of only five years ago would be horrified at the site of what she had become, entirely laid waste by the cocks of the white man, her people’s mortal foe, but somehow that depraved thought only fueled the pleasure center in her brain as it forced her to orgasm over and over again, with each spasm of pleasure causing a tightening of her holes that only served to further milk the burly white cocks that were pummeling away inside her.

When the men told her they were leaving her reservation on another indian quelling assignment, she didn’t think twice. She knew it was wrong. These men were killers, assigned by the US government to do the dirty work of putting down Indian rebellion, but she didn’t care. As long as they came back to camp each day with balls full and ready for release, she would be there, waiting, ready, willing…

Of course, it didn’t take long for Tender Puma to become pregnant with a white man’s baby, but that didn’t stop the soldiers from using her. For her part, Puma only hoped that it would be a girl, so that some day she too could know the supreme pleasures of total defeat…

____

Of all the remaining Native American tribes, none stay as closely committed to their traditions as the High Mesa Apache Nation of New Mexico. Despite the ever increasing encroach of civilization and technology, as well as a booming Caucasian-based “Indian Tours” tourist industry blossoming next door, the tribe has remained steadfast to its traditions. In fact, it is one of the few tribes left in America to rigidly follow the time honored Indian tradition commonly referred to as the “Vision Quest.” Typically, the young men and women of the tribe will receive a spirit guide during these quests that is apart of the local fauna, such as the coyote or the desert hare. But a peculiarity has arisen among the female population of the tribe, who have frequently found themselves patronized by a certain spirit that was hereto unknown by the tribe:

“The Great White Rattle Snake.”

The young women have given various descriptions of this fearsome spirit, who despite his large, imposing one eye appearance and fierce bulging veins, is said to nurture the young native women in the desert with the sweetest of all white milks, all in exchange for a special kind of “kiss” the native women refuse to divulge information about to their fellow native men. Some even return from their vision quests months later, with stomach’s bulging with what they claim is the great white spirit’s own progeny.

The village elders of their tribe are still baffled by this development, and the rise of blue eyed children in their previously all dark eyed tribe, but the happy (and ball-drained) Caucasian male patrons of the High Mesa Indian Tours feel they may just have an inkling about what is really going on…

_____

When Sackacumwea agreed to be these white mens’ guide through the wilderness, she never thought her job would entail this.

But here she found herself, surrounded by a throng of pulsating, thick, and expecting white cocks, hundreds of miles away from any other useable pussy. Sacka had heard second hand from her sisters in the tribe of the white man’s rumored insatiable sexual virility, but had chalked them up to merely being rumors, the titters of bored new wives already tired of their new husbands small red cocks.

To be proven so wrong in this matter in such an explicit way was shocking to say the least. One moment she’s undressing for bed in a far off outpost, and next thing she was surrounded by the leering eyes (and throbbing pricks) of a dozen hardened white men, waiting for a taste of her brown flesh. Sure, she had noticed their leers before on the trail, but counted them off to merely being the weakness of men. After all, she was well known in her village for her shapely figure, and at night she was able to sleep in the forrest, far away from the white men’s camp and wandering eyes. But here in the outpost, that green barrier was all but gone, and she had little choice but to bunk with the troops.

Knowing better than to resist the burly white warriors, Sacka instead obsequiesed, and continued undressing. Once all the men were ready, she began to dutifully suck each one off, as her mother had instructed her to do if ever captured by an enemy so as to curry their favor. Sacka had expected the experience to be unpleasant, as the men hadn’t bathed in days, but was immediately surprised by how her body reacted tot heir savage musk. They seemed to emanate an animal power, and with each slurp Sacka seemed to draw more of that power into herself. To her mouth, the extra dried sweat, dirt, and piss these men’s cocks had accumulated tasted like the sweetest confection. Its full, earthy taste only seemed to reinforce these men’s roles as explorers, conquerors, men who fuck nature and tame it in the process. Where her people’s men were complacent with the rich land they lived in, these white men were going to master it.

When she finally coaxed a white man into cumming in her mouth, Sacka began to fully understand their power. The white man’s load was thick and full, rich in seeking, coarsing, powerful sperm which would certainly knock up her red womb if given the chance. Frightened by this at first, Sacka stuck to sucking the men off to satisfy them, and began to clean their cocks with her tongue nightly before going to bed. Somewhere in the back of her mind she tried to rationalize this as only being good camp hygiene, a way to make sure these men didn’t come down with any undue sickness, but in truth she knew what was happening. She was slowly succumbing to these white men. It wasn’t long before she finally offered her cunt up to the men’s leader, Captain James Burris, the roughest of of the bunch. The Captain wasted no timein plowing the red fertile earthen fields of her sex with his blazing white plow. When the captain first entered her from above, she marveled at the white expanse of his chest, covered in countless scars, no doubt from battles with members of her own race. How many red men did this white man kill, she thought, before fucking me?

All such thoughts were removed however when he finally shoved his thick cock up her teepee cunt. The shock to her system was immediate, as her cunt walls began to spread and flood with moisture so as to better accommodate this invading entity. She could feel each vein on his cock as it slowly began to thrash inside of her, each ridge carrying warm, lifegiving blood, which would soon power the milky genetic explosion inside of her. That wouldn’t be the last time the Captain would fuck the little red whore that night, nor would it be for the many years to come, but it was all that was necessary to do the deed of knocking the squaw up, his own little whit soldiers being more than up to the task of mounting the hill of her red eggs.

Now Sacka follows the Captain wherever he goes, having long abandoned her tribe. By the time of her death in 1878 at the ripe age of 86, Sacka had taken to living with the captain and his white wife as a live in maid and sex slave for both of them, and bore him a total of 10 daughters, as well as a number of offspring to the white wife’s 7 sons…

____

It is no secret that life out in the American west could be hard in the 1800s. One of the few forms of relief that a cowpoke or soldier could rely on was a sport that would become known as “squaw-busting.”

The sport was simple, but provided immense stress relief. All it involved was finding some young wayward squaw, hogtying her like you any other strayed animal, and taking turns shooting superior semen deep inside her, to see who could send her back to her tribe carrying their white baby…

Frontier times were hard, sure, but the work of cleansing native genetics was certainly necessary.

____

The absurd amount of words for snow found among the Inuit is well known, but less well known is the even larger amount of words Inuit women have for white cock, which usually consist of a mixture of appellations translating to such terms as “beautiful,” “delicious,” or even “god-like.”

Truly, it is amazing the way white penises are capable of leaving such an impact on all the cultures they come in contact with…

____

Apache Indian Princess Gushing Spring had been trained by her father, the Chief of their decimated tribe, since birth to avenge her people. She was trained in the lance, bow, tomahawk, and the secret tracking and stealth techniques of her people for her holy mission of revenge. Her first job given to her by her father was simple, or at least simple for one with her training and skill set. She would infiltrate a nearby union soldier base and execute its leader, before burning the fortress down. Her father told her that this mission was personal, but refused to give her any details.

But nothing could have prepared her for what she saw on the night of her first mission!

Of course, she had heard rumors of the white man’s ultimate weapon. Even her mother had told her that one day she would understand when she left their family for that white officer. But she never knew that understanding would come like this, much less the form the weapon would take!

Spring followed the plan exactly as her father had laid it out for her. She scaled the wall of the fort at night, snuck past the patrols, located the Commander’s cabin, climbed in through a sunlight in the roof, and waited in the cabin’s rafters for her chance to strike! However, as soon as she entered the cabin, her jaw dropped. She had caught the commander bathing! Spring could only watch slack-jawed as the man lathered his hard, marbled white skin. She had never seen a pale face up close before, and she was mystified. He was so different from her father and the men of her tribe she had known in her youth. His skin and physique radiated health, as opposed to the sickly men of her dying civilization. She saw the future of not only herself but her native land, and she knew it lay within this man’s loins. When he stood up out of the tub, she couldn’t help herself. The sight of his large, burly, white cock was just too much to bear! She fell from her perch in the rafters. When the Commander saw the young squaw, he only smirked. He already had a reputation among the women of the pacified tribes in the region, and figured this was another willing conquest, and he wasn’t far off at this point.

The Commander walked calmly over to the awe-struck red girl while slowly towling himself off, and positioned his cock squarely over the squaw’s quivering lips, the hierarchy clear. Spring never thought it would go like this, but by now she was beyond thought. She quickly placed her lips on the man’s fat pink cock head, and inhaled his scent before kissing it lovingly, lightly rimming the inside of his urethra with her tongue, taking in the superior taste. On cue, the commander gently thrust the head of his cock past the weak barrier of her lips, and as if by instinct, she began to salivate over the length of his manhood, with each thrust trying to fit more and more of him inside her mouth.

She didn’t even notice as the door opened, and the new stranger who entered looked over her with motherly pride. Her little bird had come back to mother, just like she always knew she would, one way or another. Her father may have sent her here to kill his former wife’s lover, but instead he sent his only daughter to join in her mother’s blissful fate. Her mother, Smiling Mockingbird, noticeably pregnant with the commander’s second lovechild, walked over to her little chick, and placed a motherly hand on the back of her entranced daughter’s head, steadily helping her to hit the rhythm her lover liked best, so her daughter could get her first real taste of superior white seed. When her daughter finally saw and recognized the kind woman who had helped her get her first genetic reward, she could only smile in childlike happiness in recognition of who had helped her. Her mother was finally in her life again, and yes, she understood what she meant all those years ago at last.

After Spring had swallowed, Mockingbird embraced her daughter, and then gently bent her over. Bird knew for her daughter’s transformation to be complete, she would have to fully submit her body to the white man, and so she spat on her daughter’s asshole, and guided her lover’s white cock into her quaking bitch hole, knowing that with this act her daughter’s total body would be devoted to her master’s pleasure, and only then would she be worthy to take him in her cunt.

In between her grunts, moans, and thrusts back into her new master, trying desperate to force more and more of his cock in her, she let out her last warcry, knowing that with this act her days as an Apache warrior were over, and her new life as a squaw cumslut for white men had begun. When the commander finally dumped his warm, voluminous load inside her, she collapsed to the floor, where her mother picked up her head and licked away the tears of joy and firmly kissed her daughter.

Her people may have been lost, but she was home now with her mother and her master, and she couldn’t have been happier…

____

The Native American Female Body:

Biologically designed to be totally receptive to white conquest, and submissive to white dominance…

_____

 

When the Aryan man made his way to the new world, one of the many gifts he brought with him was the horse. While their ancestors disappeared on the continent ages ago, the horse quickly spread all over the Americas, a portent of the European invasion to come.

As legends of the Aryan man’s mighty conquering cock spread throughout the land, the native women began to see the horse as the White Man’s divine emissary, and worshiped them in his stead. For this reason, White Horses were considered the most holy, and tribes and whole civilizations would follow intense breeding rituals between the white stallions and their most prized women, in what would turn out to be a prophetic pantomime of future events, as when the White Man finally came, the same women would ride his cock till their own people were nearly extinct.

One Meso-American society in particular were known for their devotion to the “Cult Of the White Stallion,” as archaeologists have come to call it, the Iztac Quimoteotia. The Iztac were known for performing a fertility/coming of age ritual, where their virgins would be offered up when they came of age to a divine white horse, believing that for one of there women to first experience sex by one of their pathetic brown cocks would be a harbinger of great misfortune, and would naturally lead to failure of the crops. For their women to first experience the joys of sex with a magnificent Aryan stallion, however, was a harbinger of great fortune and bounty. And so, all of their daughters, sisters, and mothers would always experience their first true sexual awakening in a week long ritual where they were required to be constantly milking their chosen stallion for his animal seed. The women would then collect this semen in cisterns to use in important cleansing rituals that would proceed any sexual contact they would have with a brown skinned male. For instance, it was required of them to drink a pitcher of horse cum before placing their mouths upon their husbands genitals. Due to this, it was not uncommon for women to repeat the ritual throughout their lives, to always have a safe amount of horse cum on hand in case of emergencies.

While the practice died out as the White Man came and conquered, rumor has it that in certain far flung areas of the Americas where White Men are scarce, the ritual can still be found being performed, by native women longing for the white man to finally come and conquer them, with his superior divine white cock…

_____


End file.
